


Excuse me, what?

by Kym_Dee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/M, First Kiss, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11788731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kym_Dee/pseuds/Kym_Dee
Summary: It wasn't the first time Betty Cooper knocked on his window in the middle of the night.Jughead was just sitting in his bed and minding his business. How exactly did he end up here?





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m sorry…can you repeat that?” Jughead managed to say after what felt like an eternity of staring agape, blinking into space.

 

“Don’t make me repeat it.” Betty almost whimpered in her embarrassment, arms folding over her chest in attempt to hide.

 

“Well I must have imagined what you said, because my brain seems to think you asked me to take your virginity.” Jughead eyed his best friend suspiciously.

 

They had been next door neighbors since they were born. Sneaking off to play together even if Betty’s mom Alice thought Jughead was no good for her daughter.

 

If only Alice could see her daughter now, thought Jughead baffled by this entire situation.    

 

He had been laying in his bed reading when he heard a knock on his window and the sound of the pane being slid open. He didn’t have to look to know who it was. She came often to hang out or to just escape her mother and hide out in his bed.

 

“Hey Betts.” He greeted not even looking up from his book. It was dark outside and his pages were illuminated by the shine of his bed side lamp.

 

When she didn’t speak and he only heard the shuffle of her feet and the rustling of her clothing he tore his eyes away from the page. What he saw almost made him drop his book. His fingers gripped the pages tighter as his brain caught up to his eyes.

 

Before him stood Betty, his best friend since birth, in nothing but a lacy black matching bra and panty set. She had worn a knee length trench coat to cross the lawn to his house modestly, but as he looked towards her the fabric slung down around her bare shoulders and the coat dropped to the floor and pooled at her feet.

 

He stared at her in shock and wonder. She was beautiful, only an idiot could deny that, but he hadn’t expected this.

 

“B-b-betty?” He stammered as his voice cut through the silence.

 

Betty seemed to internally prepare herself to speak because after a brief flash of uncertainty had crossed her face it was quickly replaced by determination.

 

“I’ve been thinking Juggie.” She started as she inched her way closer to the bed. “I don’t know what it feels like to…be with a man. And I want my first time to be with someone I trust. And I don’t trust anyone more then I trust you.” She caught herself as she started to ramble.

 

He had turned towards her as she spoke, entranced by all that was happening. He moved so both of his legs were hanging off the side of the mattress, she seized the opportunity to straddle his lap.

 

“Fuck me Jughead Jones.”

 

All of the confidence she had mustered to crawl into his lap seemed to drain from her body almost instantly as he questioned her. He had to be one hundred percent certain this was what she wanted.

 

His hands shot out instinctively to gently grab her waist as she attempted to move. “Betty just…” One hand went to the underside of her chin as he raised her face slightly, forcing her to make eye contact with him.

 

“Any guy would be lucky to have you, but you don’t have to rush. You know I think virginity is a bullshit social construct, but I thought you wanted to wait?”

 

His eyes pleaded with hers to understand that he wasn’t rejecting her.

 

“I know. I just…” She bit her lip as she searched for the words to explain.

 

“I don’t want to wait anymore. There is no one who I trust more then you, there is no one I care about more than you and…well…you’re hot.” She added the last bit on to lighten the mood and he scoffed at her lovingly. The air was already starting to clear up.

 

“I’m not about to force you or anything” She continued on and he gave her a look that he hoped portrayed to her how ridiculous that idea was.

 

“Trust me Betts, this would not be a punishment for me. You’re ridiculously beautiful.” She blushed at the words and scoffed him off, but he meant it.

 

“I just need to know for sure that this is what you really want. I don’t want to lose you, you’re my best friend.” He made eye contact to ensure she knew how serious he was.

 

“I promise I want this and that nothing is going to change. You won’t lose me.”

He wasn’t sure how much he believed that, but he’d do anything for her.

 

“So, should you climb back through the window and start all over?” He smirked at her as she playfully hit him on the shoulder.

 

“Nope, that was a one time deal, your fault for not enjoying it the first time.” He was used to Betty being flirty, but it took on a whole new connotation now that it would actually lead to sex. He almost lost his nerve at the thought; almost.

 

They both sat in silence staring at each other at a loss for how to start. “So should we…?” He gestured with his hands in hopes that it would give him some indication on what to do first.

 

Without warning she grabbed his face with both hands and leaned forward until their lips connected.

 

He almost pulled away with shock but it didn’t take long for him to sink into the feeling. She tasted just as he would imagine, like strawberries and something uniquely Betty.

 

His hands moved to her back as he unconsciously pulled her body closer to his. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he moaned into her mouth at the feeling.

 

Her mouth opened slightly in shock from his moan and he used that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. He slowly ran his tongue along her full bottom lip and she hesitated for only a moment before eagerly welcoming him in.

 

The first time the tips of their tongues touched sent a shockwave of pleasure through both of them. He felt her entire body shiver as his hands made their way towards the clasp of her bra.

 

Before he could pull away to ask permission, her hands left his hair. He was about to protest when he felt the fabric of her bra drop to her lap.

 

He felt his body respond in excitement at the prospect of seeing her bare before him. He’d be lying to himself if he said he’d never imagined it before. He pulled away from her embrace slowly; he could feel her breath against his lips as they both panted from the passionate kiss.

 

Jughead didn’t dare look down just yet. So far they had just kissed, but once he looked down there was no going back.

 

Sensing his hesitation Betty reached for his hands and brought them towards he breasts. “Touch me Jughead”

 

“Jughead.”

 

“Jughead?!”

 

The dark haired boy jolted awake with a start. His best friend Betty was laughing softly at him from the desk beside him.

 

“The bell is about to ring” She told him, amusement evident in her voice.

 

“Hey” She whispered as the bell rang piercingly through the school. “Mind if I crash with you tonight?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey” She whispered as the bell rang piercingly through the school. “Mind if I crash with you tonight?”

The words hit him like a ton of bricks as flashes of his dream explode behind his eyes.  
Betty’s pale soft skin, the taste of her lips, the feel of her weight in his lap. It was like a bucket of ice water had been poured onto him, how could none of that have been real? 

He felt her big gorgeous green eyes watching him intently, waiting patiently for a reply. 

“I…I…I can’t….I have to go.” His heart wrenched is his chest and he bolted, out of the classroom, out of the building. He could hear Betty calling out his name, concern and confusion evident in her voice, but he just kept walking. He’d answer her million questions later, not right now. 

Putting the keys in the ignition of his old beat up pickup truck, he started the engine and backed out of his parking spot, he’d breath once he hit the freeway. 

He could feel his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket and knew it was her. He let it ring. 

Once he got onto the road he let out a deep breath, trying to expel the nervous and sick feeling he had bubbling within his stomach. He knew he was being dramatic, he knew he was overreacting, but he couldn’t help it. He had feelings for Betty, he tried to deny it, but it was fact. Jughead loved Betty and he always had. From the moment he had first seen her blonde pigtails bounce towards him and her big contagious smile shining brightly as she skipped towards him, he was a goner. 

He scolded himself for acting like a brooding teen girl, for running away, leaving her standing there in shock. There was just something about the way she had laughed as she woke him up, the way she had casually asked to stay over, it just hit him that she didn’t feel the same way as he did. She was oblivious to how perfect and amazing he thought she was and he was too afraid to ever tell her. He didn’t care how self-sacrificing it may be, Betty deserved far better than him. 

After over an hour of driving aimlessly along the quiet freeway watching tree after tree zoom by in blurs of green, Jughead spotted a sign for a roadside diner at the next exit. Pulling into the parking lot, he turned off the engine and leaned his head against the steering wheel. Eyes closed in frustration he resisted the urge to scream or punch something. 

‘Get your shit together Jughead, it was just a dream, are you really that sexually frustrated?’ His internal monologue snidely cursed him as he got out of the truck. 

Gravel crunched under his boots as he entered the restaurant and found himself a table. Once his food was placed in front of him, he allowed himself to pull the neglected cellphone out of his pocket. 

8 unread text messages, 6 missed calls. 2 voicemails.  
He cringed as he debated internally if he could just get rid of the phone altogether, avoidance was his coping mechanism of choice. He distracted himself for as long as he could with the food before him, the phone staring back at him as if it was mocking him. Resolving himself he unlocked the lock screen and peered tentatively down. 

Betty: Jughead!! What’s wrong?!! Is everything ok?

Betty: Juggie please answer, I just saw your truck speed off, did I say something wrong??

Betty: Answer your phone

Betty: Please Jughead, you’re scaring me

Betty: Just talk to me

Betty: ☹ ☹ ☹

Betty: Why aren’t you picking up?

Betty: Ok….

He felt like a complete asshole as he read through the messages, she clearly cared about him, but not in the way he craved. For some reason the dream had been like an alarm bell to his heart, he needed her, and he craved her, and he didn’t know if he could ever shut that off again. 

Almost without his permission, his fingers typed a message and pressed send.

Jughead: I’m sorry….

He’s not entirely sure what he’d expected to happen, but when the phone started to ring in his hand his first instinct was to ignore it, shove it back into his jacket pocket. Taking in a deep breath, he found himself pressing talk and raising his phone to his ear.

“Jughead?” Betty’s voice rang out through the phone speaker, breaking his heart at the emotions it carried. 

He grunted his reply, not sure how to proceed, how to fix all that he had managed to fuck up in a split second. 

“Where are you? Are you Ok?” her voice was portraying the anxiety they both felt. 

“I’m okay, I just needed to clear my head.”

“But why? I don’t understand what happened. You could have said no, if you’re not comfortable with me in your room, I understand.”

“You’ve been in my room a million times, it’s not…. it’s nothing, just in a mood today. They don’t call me a brooding teen for nothing.” He spoke with a fake laugh as he tried unsuccessfully to lighten the mood. Even to his own ears the words fell flat. 

“Jughead, please. You’re my best friend, I’d like to think that you could be honest with me if something was bothering you.” Her tone was pleading yet encouraging and he could feel his resolve starting to crack. 

He was afraid of all that he could lose, but an hour away without having to say any of this to her face help boost his confidence. 

“In class when you woke me up, I was having an amazing dream. And it just felt so real that when I woke up and none of it was true, I just…broke a bit inside.”

Betty was listening carefully, when the silence filled the airwaves she spoke “What was your dream about?” 

“You really want to know?” His heart started to pound, and his cheeks burned red.

“Tell me”

No turning back now. 

“You.”

He could feel his heart beating in his ears as he kept speaking. If he stopped now, he’d never tell her. 

“You came to my room and you wanted me. You climbed into my lap and straddled my waist and begged me to fuck you” He could hear a small gasp at his words, though she didn’t interrupt. He hadn’t intended to be so blunt.

“And…did you?” Her question took him off guard and a jolt of excited energy shot through his entire body.

“I was going to…I wanted to.”

His breathing picked up as the words kept flowing from between his lips. 

“You kissed me, your hands tangled in my hair, your legs wrapped around my waist. And when I tasted you, I swear I died right then.”

He could hear her breathing deeper now, he pictured her chest rising and falling with each shallow intake of air; and her cheeks flushed from blushing. His entire body ached for her. 

“Why didn’t you…. fuck me, I mean?” She asked, words shaking as she spoke. His heart now felt as though it was trying to rip right out of his chest and onto his plate.

“I woke up.”

“And that’s why you ran?” She asked trying to understand.

“Yes.” He voice was almost a whisper as silence overtook the conversation.

His heart yearned to tell her that there was more, that he loved her, that he was afraid to lose her, that he needed her, but he remained quiet. 

After what felt like hours of silence Betty spoke. “Juggie, come home…. I’ll leave my window open”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that turned out a bit more serious than I had intended...oops. Hope it wasn't too painfully awkward to read lol.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'd love to hear your feedback :)
> 
> XOX


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours of silence Betty spoke. “Juggie, come home…. I’ll leave my window open”

\-------------------

The fact that Jughead didn’t get a speeding ticket was a miracle in and of itself.

As soon as Betty hung up the phone he threw a twenty on the table and ran, little silver bell suspended above the diner door ringing behind him. 

His heart had started to pound in his chest at the first glimpse of her name on his cell phone and it hadn’t slowed down since. He prayed that this wasn’t a dream, he couldn’t bare it twice in one day, it would honestly kill him. 

The drive home took half the time but felt like double, he couldn’t get to her fast enough and he once again cursed himself for running away like a coward. 

By the time he pulled into his driveway the sun had set and his bright headlights illuminated the houses. He could see Betty’s widow left cracked open, bedroom light still on. 

He forced himself to breath as he shut off the ignition and tucked the keys into his jacket pocket. He lifted his eyes to the window and stared. Thoughts were swirling around his head. What would it mean if he went to her, what would it mean if he didn’t?

The grass beneath his feet crunched as he strode towards the Cooper house, towards Betty. 

It was easy for him to climb up the trellis leading to her room, having done it a million times before, but none had ever felt like this.

He paused at the window peering in. She sat at the vanity next to her bed, she was brushing her long blonde hair lost in thought. He couldn’t help but admire her. He couldn’t almost count the amount of times he had seen Betty without her signature ponytail, but tonight her long golden hair was splayed loosely around her shoulders and he craved to touch it. She had clearly changed clothes as she waited for him to arrive. She wore her typical pajamas of small polka-dot shorts and a tank top and still she was stunning. The fact that it had taken him this long to realize was beyond him. 

He raised the window pane and the sound of wood scraping against wood snapped Betty out of her reverie. 

“Juggie” She spoke in almost a whisper.

“Hello Juliet.” He had made the same joke a thousand times and just as he hoped it would, it brought a shy smile to her beautiful face. 

The second he was completely through the window and into the room, jacket tossed to the side, he was ambushed. Arms wrapped tightly around his waist and a flood of blonde hair surrounding him. 

“Don’t ever leave like that again. You scared me.” Her words were muffled against his shirt, but even still he could hear the shaking in her voice. He couldn’t be sure of every emotion she was conveying, too many to name, but he whispered words of promise into her hair. 

When she pulled back he felt suddenly cold and empty and wanted nothing more than to pull her small frame back to his chest. But he let her back away and take a seat on her soft pink colored comforter. 

She looked expectantly at him to join her and he couldn’t bear to disappoint her any more tonight. He took a seat and once again felt nervous, gripping the bedspread in his fists for comfort. 

It felt like hours as they sat in silence, neither knowing how to proceed. It had been much easier over the phone from miles away. 

“Jug-“ “Bet-“ They both attempted to speak and the same time. A small giggle escaped her lips as he motioned wordlessly for her to continue. Her laugh shot right to his core, sending shivers down his body. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, for the first time in her life words failed her. Instead she stood up and straddled his lap. If his heart was pounding before, it was thundering now. 

“What are…” The look in her eyes shut him up, she looked determined and he waited to see what she would do. 

“Jughead Jones, please fuck me.” She faked bravery but the slight stutter in her voice gave her away. 

“Was it like this? In your dream I mean?” She looked up expectantly at him.

“You don’t have to do this.” He tried to assure her but the look of hurt in her eyes was evident. 

“I thought….you said you wanted me?” She attempted to leave his lap and his arms encircled her waist. She was more accurate to his dream than she could have imagined. 

“More than anything.” He whispered back as he leaned forward until their foreheads touched. 

“But please don’t feel like you have to do anything or act any certain way.” His hand traced gentle circles on her lower back as he spoke.

“I could simply lay next to you and be content.”

He felt her body relax into his, as though she had been overwhelmed with the pending expectations, suddenly free.

“Does that mean that you won’t fuck me?” She asked with a smirk. 

His body reacted to the words and he cursed under his breath, once again she giggled at his expense. 

He raised her face to meet his eyes. “I will do anything you want.” He did his best to convey how earnest he was.

“Well don’t tell me that, I just might take advantage.” She smiled warmly at him and god, he hoped she did take advantage. 

She sat further back on his lap and the friction caused a small moan to escape his lips. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you?!” Her eyes widened in concern. 

He had never met someone capable of being so innocent one moment and so flirty the next. 

In a flash of courage, he gently grabbed her hand and led it to his growing erection. “Oh!” She exclaimed under her breath, cheeks tinting red. 

“Is that really because of me?” 

It baffled Jughead that should couldn’t see how beautiful she was, how much he wanted her. Though he himself had only realized this morning, so maybe he could cut her some slack.

“An extremely sexy woman is sitting in my lap and asking me to fuck her. Yes Betts, this is all you.” 

“In your dream, was I a good kisser?” She bit her lip as she asked, and he couldn’t help but notice her eyes were glued to his mouth. 

She continued before he could answer. “Because in mine, you were incredible.”

His eyes widened in surprise at her words. Had she honestly had dreams too? Did she want him as desperately as he wanted her?

“ You’ve…had dreams too?” She nodded wordlessly as she began to lean towards him.   
He was positive she would kiss him, and he wet his lips in anticipation. Instead she leaned a little to the right, bringing her lips to his ear, placing a small kiss on the side of his neck. 

“In my dreams you ravish me. I beg you to fuck me and you never say no.” Her tongue darted out and traced along the curve of his ear, his entire body shivered in pleasure. 

“Do you want to hear my favorite dream?” she asked in a husky tone as she ground her core against his throbbing erection. He nodded eagerly as he gripped her hips, doing all that he could not to hurt her, or worse, flip her onto her back and take her right than and there. 

“You crawl between my legs and take down my panties with your teeth. You kiss and lick my inner thighs until I beg for more. And just as am about to scream in frustration, my hands fisted in your hair, you give in. You taste me right where I want you. You devour me until I cry out, moaning your name.”

He was desperate for her. Her words made him ache.

He was breathing heavy now, his nails digging almost painfully into her hips, though she didn’t seem to mind. 

“Just say the word and I’ll do it.” His voice was rough and filled with need. 

Her hot breath tickled his ear as she ground down hard on his pulsing cock. 

“I need you Juggie, make me Cum.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!   
> And I always love to hear what you have to say, comments welcome :)
> 
> XOX


	4. chapter 4

“Just say the word and I’ll do it.” His voice was rough and filled with need. 

Her hot breath tickled his ear as she ground down hard on his pulsing cock. 

“I need you Juggie, make me Cum.”

\----------------

He didn’t need to be told twice. It was as if his body and his brain were in overdrive.   
He pulled her back from his neck and crashed their mouths together. Teeth bumping for a second until Betty caught up with what was happening, and she responded immediately just as fierce. 

Jughead’s dream was so pale in comparison that it was overwhelming. He was drowning in her and he never wanted to be rescued. 

She tasted intoxicating, and when her tongue begged for entrance, he freely gave it. Betty moaned into his lips as their tongues connected and his entire body felt like it was on fire. If this was just kissing, there is no way he’d survivor the night. 

Betty’s fingers laced into his hair as his palms slid to her ass, cupping her in his large hands. He was rewarded as she ground into him, seeking friction. 

Betty pulled back to breath, panting hard, forehead leaned against his. “Please Juggie…I need…” Her words were punctuated by gasps of air followed by a surprised yelp as Jughead leaned back on the bed, taking her with him. 

Completely out of character from the hurried hungry kisses from moments before, Jughead lifted his head slightly off the bed to capture her lips again.

She attempted to deepen the kiss but he wouldn’t let her. If he was being honest with himself, he needed to slow down before it all ended embarrassingly soon. 

She took the hint and let him lead. He rolled them over so that she could be flat on the bed, him laying next to her. Wordlessly he grabbed her hand, interlocked their fingers and led it to his mouth. He kissed each knuckle in turn, all the while gazing into her eyes and trying to portray everything he felt for her. Her eyes locked on his, she didn’t say a word, but he could just feel that she understood. 

Releasing her hand, he lifted his fingers to her hair. It was as soft as he’d pictured it. He grudgingly brushed it aside as he nuzzled into her neck, his lips found skin as he left his mark on her. He wanted her to remember tomorrow. 

She moaned, and a shiver shot through her body as he felt goose bumps form beneath his lips. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her clenching her legs together, trying to create friction. 

“Soon, I promise.” He assured her. 

“Will you be patient for me?” He whispered into her ear, voice husky from the kissing. He could see her clench her eyes in frustration, nodding so slightly that if he hadn’t been in tune to every part of her, that he may not have noticed.

His hand made its way to her shirt and he slowly lifted it up until it was just bellow her breasts. She wasn’t wearing a bra and the sight of her pebbled nipples poking through the shirt was torturous. He made eye-contact, silently asking for permission and once again she nodded.

This was unfamiliar territory for him, in his dream it had ended here. A small part of him was terrified it would repeat itself, but inch by inch Betty’s pale smooth skin was revealed to his hungry eyes. 

His heart was thundering before, but now he thinks it may have just stopped all together. Betty was perfect, angelic, beautiful, delectable...his writer brain exploded with adjectives and yet none of them did her justice. 

He helped her remove the shirt completely and toss it forgotten to the floor. The plan he had before of taking his time, devouring every inch of her was quickly fading from his brain. All he could seem to do was stare embarrassingly at her perfection. He starred for too long it would seem, as Betty’s giggle snapped him out of his revere.

“Never seen breasts before Juggie?” The small smirk on her beautiful pink lips and teasing tone in her voice only turned him on more. But before he could come up with anything witty to say Betty scooped up his hand and placed it on her right breast. 

And now it wasn’t just his heart that was at serious risk of exploding, but his brain as well. 

Her skin was soft and smooth, and he could die a happy man right here. He gave her a gentle squeeze and it forced a small sound of pleasure to escape Betty’s slightly parted lips. If it was even possible, her nipple seemed to harden even further. 

Jughead craved to taste her and he refused to deny himself any further today. He leaned forward, capturing her nipple between his lips. The sounds she made was reward enough. And when his tongue darted out to taste her he felt himself harden dangerously in his jeans. 

Betty started to get desperate again as his tongue swirled around her nipple and his teeth nipped gently against her soft skin. He could feel her hips lifting off the bed, searching for release. 

Betty looked like she desperately wanted to call out, beg him, but she bit her lip and let him continue. 

After giving each breast as much attention as it seemed Betty could bear he nipped and licked his way down her abdomen. He paused at her belly button to give it a little flick of his tongue. 

“Jughead….” Her words were strained, and she fisted her hands in his hair attempting to push him lower, place him where she needed him the most. 

All that was between them now was her petite little polka-dot shorts. Remembering her words from before, he caught the edge of the fabric between his teeth and cheating a bit with his fingers to guide him, lowered the last remaining garment down. 

Betty squirmed beneath his gaze, whether it was from need or shyness he wasn’t sure.   
He nudged her legs open gently and soaked her in, crawling between her long smooth legs. 

If he thought her breasts were beautiful, he’d need an entire new vocabulary to describe her core.

Betty shivered as the frigid air from the slightly cracked open widow met with the heat of her wanting center. 

She had patiently waited long enough tonight for him to explore and soak in every ounce of her, and he wasn’t sure he himself could wait any longer. 

“Tell me Betty.” 

He plead with her, needing to hear the words one more time. He leaned forward, tongue drawing a line from the inside of her knee to inches away from where she needed him most.

“Tell me you want this, and I’ll give you everything.”

Her breath was coming fast, breasts heaving with every intake of air. 

She tried to speak but the words struggled to come. 

“Jughead” Her pupils were blown wide and her cheeks flushed. “ Please….”

Her fingers in his hair tightened and she pulled his mouth to her core, the desperate need was so thick in her voice that he didn’t need to hear anything more. 

Inches away from her center, the scent of her like a drug, he gave in. He lowered his tongue to her core and tasted her. 

He was addicted.

He swirled his tongue around her clit as her hips lifted off the bed to get more friction. He promised he’d give her what she wanted, and he intended to keep it. 

He could hardly breath as she pushed his head down, fingers griping so hard he’d still feel it tomorrow. But every moan and scream that left her lips made everything worthwhile. 

He could tell she was getting close as she begged him over and over not to stop, hips lifted high off the bed.   
And with one final cry her body convulsed and stilled. He buried his tongue deep within her to taste. 

He pulled away, panting, juices glistening on his chin. She sat up to meet his lips and lick herself away, he moaned into the kiss, pulsating in his jeans. 

He had ignored himself up until this point and now his body was screaming. 

Pulling away, Betty had the most satisfied look on her beautiful face and he filled with pride knowing he had caused it.

She moved so fast that before he had a chance to register anything she was removing his shirt and flipping him onto his back on the bed. 

Her nimble fingers were already at work on the button of his jeans when his brain caught up with what was happening.

“Betty!” he squeaked out as his hand shot out to still hers. “You don’t have to do anything. Please don’t feel pressured to reciprocate.”

His body was furious at his mouth for protesting, but he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t speak up.

Betty stilled but met his eyes. 

Shit.

He knew that look.

“Did I forget to mention the dreams where I take you into my mouth and make you come down my throat?”

His body jerked at the words. He was still reeling that sweet Betty would ever talk like this. 

“Because that’s my second favorite dream.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single person who takes the time to read this is my favourite person ever XOX
> 
> Also I hope it's not too weird that Betty is shy one second and kinky the next, because I swear I'm like that too...so that's probably why I write it that way lol
> 
> anyways, THANK YOU again for reading :D 
> 
> As always, I'd love to hear feedback or thoughts, or even just a hello :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Did I forget to mention the dreams where I take you into my mouth and make you come down my throat?”

 

His body jerked at the words. He was still reeling that sweet Betty would ever talk like this.

 

“Because that’s my second favorite dream.”

 _____________________

 

He squeezed his eyes tight at the words, begging his body not to betray him. There is no way in hell he could let this be over yet. If he had his way it would never end.

 

In the time it took him to take two deep breaths, she had the button of his jeans unhooked and his zipper mostly opened.

 

Adrenaline shot through his entire body as he watched her work, determined look on her gorgeous face. He could stare are her forever and never grow tired.

 

She hooked her pale delicate fingers over the edge of his jeans and tugged them down his legs. Bit by bit his black boxers were revealed, his rock-hard erection glaringly obvious as it tented the fabric.

 

Once his jeans and socks were tossed forgotten to the soft beige carpet, Betty turned her gaze back to Jughead. Betty’s eyes bore into him as they scanned his boxers, resting on his hard cock.

 

The hunger in her beautiful green eyes sent electric shocks through his entire body. The thought of her seeing him this way was intoxicating in a way he wasn’t prepared for. He felt himself twitch at the attention. Those fucking eyes, he could drown in them and go straight to heaven.

 

Part of him wanted to allow her all the time she needed, to be patient, but another part of him wanted to fist his fingers into her hair, sink deep into the heat of her mouth and fuck her throat.

 

His thoughts were cut short as Betty leaned forward towards him, Jughead held his breath in anticipation.

 

Her warm little pink tongue darted out of her mouth to taste the growing drop of precum that had leaked through the dark fabric of his boxers. The feel of her was almost too much to take.

 

She seemed to forget that he was there as she tasted him, admiring the flavor on her tongue. When she caught his eyes, her cheeks burned red at the attention.

 

“Please tell me what you like Juggie, I want this to be good for you.”

 

He wanted to tell her that she was perfect, that everything she did was what he liked, but all he could do was nod.  

  

She seemed satisfied with his response as she reached for his boxers, pulling them achingly slow down his legs.

 

The fabric caught slightly on his painfully hard cock as it sprung free from beneath the elastic waste band. The cool air on his too warm flesh caused a shiver to shoot through his body.

 

In all of the fleeting daydreams Jughead had had of Betty, nothing he had ever imagined could have prepared him for this. The sheer look of desire and need that emanated from her eyes at the sight of him fully naked was beyond words. And he never ran out of words.

 

“In your dreams, what do I like?”

 

The words surprised him as he heard himself speak, but if he had to be honest, he could probably explode just for her voice alone.

 

Betty seemed caught off guard momentarily by his question, but within seconds her face got that look that he was starting to recognize and crave.

 

“Well….” She started as her soft feminine fingers reached out to touch his newly exposed skin. She touched the skin just below his hip bone and instantly his nerve endings were on fire.

 

“You like to be teased.” Her fingers ran lower, skirting closer to his cock, but not close enough.

 

“You like when I make you beg.”  Her fingers traced a circle along the base of his shaft, tickling the sensitive skin.

 

 “When you feel that you just might die if I don’t taste you.” She leaned forward, allowing the head of his cock to graze her parted lips so softly he may have just imagined it.  

 

She grew more confident with every word, relishing in the power she had over him.

 

“Betty please….” His words were strained and came out as a whisper.

 

His heart was thundering in his chest, his fingers gripping the sheets so hard he feared he may tear them.

 

“Say it again”. She said firmly, grip tightening on his aching shaft.

“Please Betty,….please…I need….” His voice cracked with urgency.

 

“You like when I run my tongue around the tip.” Her tongue, warm and pink, trace a circle around the head of his cock and it took everything he had not to press up into her mouth.

 

“You like when I take you into my mouth as far as I can, when you hit the back of my throat, when I choke on you.” Her mouth sunk down on his cock as she swallowed him whole. He hit the back of her throat as his hands darted to her hair, holding her in place.

 

Her eyes watered at the intrusion, but she refused to relent.

 

He could feel the pressure inside his body rise as she slid up and down his shaft, creating a hypnotic rhythm as her tongue swirled around the overly sensitive flesh.

 

Her name escaped his lips like a chant as he climbed higher and higher, closer to the edge of the cliff he was so desperate to jump off of.

 

“But your favorite part” she spoke firmly as her hand continued its assault.

 

“Is when you cum for me and I swallow every last drop.”

 

Eyes locking, Betty leaned forward and captured Jughead between her red swollen lips just in time for his entire world to shatter into a million pieces.

 

His load filled her warm mouth and coating her perfect tongue. She moaned at the taste, greedily swallowing every ounce he offered.

 

Jughead’s chest heaved as his body melted into the bed. He felt a warm body slide up next to him and blonde hair tickle his cheek.

 

“That was…..” He trailed off as he turned his head to face her. His heart ached at the look of satisfaction and joy that covered her beautiful features.

 

“Lost for words Juggie?” She asked with a giggle and a smirk.

 

Fuck did he love this girl.

 

Betty’s features immediately shifted to shock. Shit…that’s not really how he intended to tell her.

 

It felt like an eternity before she broke the silence. “I love you too Jughead.”

 

At her confession he pounced. Lips and tongues collided as every emotions either of them had been holding inside released in a frenzy of flesh and passion.

 

“Juggie…” Betty gasped as his mouth had moved its assault to her slender pale neck, nipping and marking every inch of skin it could reach.

 

“If you don’t fuck right this minute….I swear I’m going to have to push you onto your back and ride you myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit rusty!! Sorry guys if that was utter garbage lol. but THANK YOU for reading, you are incredible and I LOVE you. And if you leave me a comment, I just might cry of happiness!! XOX

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you SO MUCH for reading :) XOX
> 
> Might make this a multi chapter...what do you guys think?


End file.
